Cloud services enable users to interact with cloud-enabled devices over the internet. Typically, the cloud-enabled devices are assigned unique identifiers. These unique identifiers may be utilized to transmit data to the cloud-enabled device. To prevent misuse of the cloud-enabled devices, the identifiers are generally long and random. This may prevent a malicious user from obtaining them, for example, by guessing, but it may also make their entry on authorized devices cumbersome. Manual entry presents further issues when the client devices have limited interface capabilities, for example, entry on various mobile devices.